


Glee One Shots

by musical_girl04



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Army, Breaks up, Brothers, Cheating, Dalton Academy Warblers, Death, Divorce, Drama, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden, Furt brothers, Getting Back Together, Grief, Love, M/M, MIA - Freeform, Marriage, Military Blaine, Military Kurt, Protective!Blaine, Protective!Kurt, William McKinley High School, affair, fiance, friendships, highschool, idkhowtotag, new directions - Freeform, proposal, protective!Finn, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_girl04/pseuds/musical_girl04
Summary: Just some Glee one shots(mainly Klaine)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 4





	1. I’m Never Saying Goodbye-Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this chapter has lots of tw warning which I will be putting below. Also there are supposed to italics but I don’t know if I did it right so if there’s a weird part in the writing it’s a flashback but it’s supposed to be in italics.  
> Quick authors note this takes place after after the season 4 break up between Kurt and Blaine.  
> Tw:Death,suicide,talk of depression,self harm,manipulation,rape,and stalking. Please if you are sensitive to any of these topics please do not read❤️

Blaine POV  
"Sam I don't know what to do? God I'm such an idiot!" I try to confined in Sam but he just ignores me. Not that I blame him I f*cked it all up. I shouldn't of answered those texts,shouldn't of been walking through the park late at night it's all my fault,I think to myself as I start to break down and cry I've been so depressed lately. I have no interest in life anymore I barely put in any effort into my hair,or outfits, sometimes I really do think ending it all will make mine and every one else's life so much more easier it's not like anyone would notice.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Sam faintly calling my name but it's to much. Memories of the past couple weeks fill my head.

"It didn't mean anything Kurt!" Which is true it really didn't I didn't want to do it.

"But you still did it so it must of ment something!"

"I didn't tell you what happened" please let me explain Kurt please don't you see the pain in my eyes. I'd never want to do anything to hurt you.

"Come on sexy get in the car I'm not gonna hurt you." I keep walking and just ignore him but I hear him get it of his car. I start running but it's to late he's tackled me and shoved me into his car.

"No no please stop" I plead with Eli to no anvil "I have a boyfriend and I don't wanna mess anything up with him" he slaps me and tells me to stop. I reluctantly stop and let him do whatever. That night I became the biggest disappointment ever.

"Blaine!" I'm snapped out of the memories by Finn who's standing over me with a concerned look over his face. "Blaine are you okay?" He ask while crouching down and putting his hand on my shoulder. Just then I realize I'm on the floor. 

"I- I'm fine I'm fine" I choke out while getting up and walking out. It was that moment I realized what I needed to do. "I'm sorry Finn I have to go." 

"What about glee?" He ask

"Not today" I say while pushing past Sam and Finn and walk out to my car and drive.

Kurt POV  
It's been about a month since the breakup and I'm doing better then I thought. Oh wait who am I kidding I'm doing horrible every night I cry myself to sleep. Just why would Blaine cheat on me the Blaine I know wouldn't hurt a fly. 

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing for a quick second I think it's a Blaine and I'm ready to decline the call. I look at the caller ID and see it's Finn. "Hmm that's weird" I think to myself

"Hey Finn everything good?"

"Kurt I know your mad at him but you need to check on Blaine."

"Finn incase you've forgotten he CHEATED on ME! Why should I be checking-"

"Kurt please just call him he just left school and went home wait Sam just got a hold of he's still driving home just please Kurt call him."

"O-okay I will right after I get out of work my break is almost over bye Finn everything's gonna be okay"

"Bye little bro"

I ended the call and went back to work which was extremely hard. "God Blaine please be okay but he should when he gets stressed he drives and Sams on the phone with him everything gonna be okay" I try and calm my self down.

Blaine POV  
I got home and sulked up stairs after getting off the phone with Sam I made a decision I'm ending it all. It's to much Kurts mad at me Finn hates me just as much my parents act like I don't exist and Eli the stupid Facebook guy r*ped me but if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me. 

I pushed myself up from bed walked over to my nightstand and throw the picture of me and Kurt at prom his junior year to the ground. The glass shadered everywhere I picked up a piece and start cutting. Creating new lines next to old ones all over my arms and legs. 

I then threw the glass across my room along with more photos of me and Kurt. I started screaming I just wanted all the pain to go away already. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to my parents. Then one to Kurt I told him how much I loved him how I will always love him. I told him about what Eli did to me how I didn't want it to happen how he was stalking me and mulpulating me. I told him not to blame himself. Told him I'll miss him but this is what needed to be done.

I went into my bathroom filled the tub up and grab a bottle of pills but before I went through with out I decided to call Kurt just to hear his voice one my time. I called expecting to get his voicemail instead I hear Kurt answering the phone.

"B-Blaine? Are you okay? Everyone's worried about you." 

"I-I-I'm so sorry Kurt I love you so so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me-"

"Blaine what's going on you're scaring me please I know things are messed up between us right now but please tell me what's wrong there's something your not telling me." 

"Kurt" I started sobbing even more "I'm so sorry but this is what need to do love." I heard him gasp

"Blaine no please no oh god Blaine if you do this you'll never see me or Sam or even Tina again-"

"K-Kurt stop it's already decided I'm so sorry just know I love you so much-"

"If you love me so much then tell me what happened that I know you Blaine and your not telling me something" Kurt pleaded with me

"E-Eli r*ped me h-he was stalking me and he mulipulated me. Kurt I-I'm so s-sorry." I started sobbing even more. I heard Kurt gasp and start saying how it's not my fault. I couldn't take it anymore. "Kurt I love you so much please never forget that baby" I ended the call and with that then ended my life.

Kurt POV  
Blaine ended the call after telling me he loved me and saying he was gonna end it all. I quickly open my laptop and buy a ticket to Lima and then I'm out the door.

I arrive at the airport and board the plane. While I'm waiting I get a call from my dad. "Dad" I choke out the person next to me turns and gives me a concerned look.

"Kurt buddy I'm don't know how else to tell you this but Blaine tried to k*ll himself he's at the hospital in critical condition"

"Oh my god he called earlier I'm a plane it's about to take off I'll be there soon I love you dad"

"Love ya too kid everything's gonna be okay."

I end the call and rest my head in my hands and for the first time in my life I prayed. Prayed that Blaine would make it. The love of my life god if he leaves I don't know if I'll recover. Oh god please Blaine please pull through. We finally landed and I raced out to where the rental cars where and sped to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital and found my way to Blaines room. I stopped in the door way and made eye contact with him. "Hi" he weakly said to me.

"B-Blaine" I sobbed out and rushed to his side and took his hand in mine. "I'm so glad your okay honey"

"Wish I wasn't" he said flatly 

"Don't say that you don't mean it" I say to him while reaching down and brushing hair out of his face.  
"Blaine you deserve to be here-"

"NO I DON'T KURT!" He yelled at me his jaw clenching

"B-Blaine honey please calm down your heart rates going through the roof." He then started sobbing my heart broke at the sight. I climb into the bed with him and held him close to me. "Shh baby it's okay you're gonna be okay."

"K-Kurt I'm so sorry I didn't want it to happen I-I love you so much." He looks up at me with his beautiful amber eyes usually so full of happiness and love now full of sadness,loneliness,and are just empty.

"I love you too B so much what happened wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you-" I'm cut off by one of his machines going off with that a bunch of nurses start rushing in and pushed me out of the room. I fell on the ground in a puddle of tears. "Wh-What's going on? Please tell me is he gonna be okay? I can't loss him" I asked one of the nurses exciting his room. 

"What's your relation to Mr.Anderson?"

"Boyfriend"

"I'm so sorry but your boyfriend has passed away" 

"What no no" I get up and try to enter his room but someone stops me. "NOOOOO LET ME IN! NOOOO BLAINE WHYYY!" I fall into the persons arms I realize it's Finn. 

"Shhh it's gonna be okay little brother" he try's to reassure me.

"H-He can't be gone Finn. He's not I told him I'm never saying goodbye." With that I sob and sob and sob for what feels like hours.

Years went by Eli was thrown in jail about a year after Blaine died Finn passed away and man that was awful I don't know how much more pain I could take in my life. 

I'm now 28 years old currently head of my department at Vogue.com and single. I've tried dating but I just can't no one will ever be able to top Blaine.

One day as I'm walking to work all of a sudden a car comes out of no where and hits me. I feel a horrible pain in my back then I'm on the ground then I'm surrounded by whieniss. "Huh?" I think out loudly I look around and notice I'm no longer in New York. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a voice a voice I haven't heard in years a voice where I would do anything to hear again. 

"Kurt?" 

I look up and see an angel my angel to be exact."Blaine" I choke out while rushing to him and put my arms around him. I burry my head in his neck and take in the sent of raspberry hair gel that I missed so much. "I've missed you so much honey B" I tell him using my special nickname for him. 

"I've missed you too Kurtie" he chokes out 

I life my head up and cup his beautiful face that I've missed so much and then I kissed him kissed him with all my might made sure he knows how much I love him. "I wish we didn't have to meet again like this you where supposed to grow old Kurt"

"I know we both where Blaine but I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you" I say while kissing him on the lips we then started to get reacquainted with each other's bodies once again.

My first glee one shot please tell me what you think!!!


	2. Till I See You Again-Klaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story Kurt and Blaine are divorced and have been for about a year after being married for four years. Also I honestly don't know how old Blaine and Kurt are in general so where just gonna say Kurt is 28 and Blaine is 27. If you know there actual ages please let me know lol.  
> TW:car accident,hospital,mention of surgery,swearing,and death if you are sensitive to any of these topics please do not read❤️  
> Also again there is flashbacks that are supposed to in italics but I don’t know how to get italics to show up on here.

Blaine POV  
It was a normal day well as normal as it can be. Nothing's been normal not ever since me and Kurt got divorced almost a year ago. It was all my fault we where fighting about god knows what for what felt like tenth time that day alone when I said it the thing that'll regret saying for the rest of my life. 

"Why don't we just get divorced!" I watched his eyes well up with even more tears. Watched him sink to the floor and sob as I just stood there doing nothing. I tried to take it back but he just looked up at me with no emotion and said "fine if that's what you want" 

Fresh tears start to fall on my face as I remember that day. God if only I had kept my mouth close or tried harder to take back what I said then maybe waking up cold and alone in my bed way to big for one. I'd instead be waking up next to the live of my life hogging the blankets and looking adorable with his bed head first thing in the morning. 

I look next to me hoping that somehow this would all just be one really long dream and when I open my eyes Kurt will be right there snoring. He's not he never is and probably never will be again. I sigh and make my way out of my room and head to my little kitchen. I check the date and realize tomorrow will mark one year of the divorce being finalized. 

I clear all the notifications that have popped up on my phone to reveal my Lock Screen. A picture of me and Kurt I'm kissing his check while he makes a funny face. God I miss him so much which then leads to another daily occurrence. Me opening his contact on my phone and only coming seconds to call him and beg for his forgiveness. I continue this debate for another 5 minutes before coming to the conclusion of calling him. "Please let this end well" I think out loud. 

He picks up on the third ring "K-Kurt!" I say surprised he picked up

"Blaine is there a reason you're calling me" he ask the slightest bit stressed 

"Um well you see I ummm..." Shit I think I don't got this

"Blaine listen I don't have time for this I'm driving right now if you really want to talk call me in like ten minutes" He tells me clearly in a bitchy mood. Great I caught him in a lovely time.

"O-Okay I will I'll-" I'm cut off by a deafening scream and glass shattering. "KURT!" The line goes dead. "Shit shit shit!" I kick my kitchen stool just as I'm getting a call I check the caller ID and see it's Kurt I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding in. "Kurt?" The voice that greats me is not Kurts

"Sir your friend here has got into an accident there calling an ambulance and going to bring him to Manhattan Regional Hospital(I have no clue if that's a real hospital or not) I suggest you hurry there" The voice on the other ends tells me I barely have time to say thank you before they end the call. 

Then it hits me Kurts in the hospital Kurts hurt Kurts hurt and it's all my fault. I sink to the ground and just scream and sob my neighbors probably hate me but I don't care. I finally get my act together and run to catch a cab outside.

The hospital was packed it seems the accident Kurt was in was a major one. A semi tipped over crushing multiple cars according to the news three people have already died. "Please don't let Kurt die please I don't deserve him but I need him" I silently pray while in the emergency waiting room. A doctor came out and stood in front of me. 

"Are you here for Mr.Hummel?" My heart breaks it used to be Anderson-Hummel. I node my head and muttered out a quite yes. "Well Mr.Hummel has been through a lot he's still in surgery but twice while in surgery his heart gave out we where able to revive him susfully each time though. He has a serve concussion,two broken ribs,popped lung,and a broken leg,as well as several major and minor cuts and bruises." 

By the time the doctor is done explaining all I wanna do is find Kurt wrap him in my arms and never let go. "I-Is he gonna be okay though?" I ask praying for the best

"We're honestly not sure we won't know for another couple hours but if you have any more questions feel free to ask." The doctor finishes up explaining to me and goes back to the operating rooms. I collapse into the orange plastic hospital chair. I scoff to myself "Kurt would hate this color" I start sobbing all over again. The thought of never seeing Kurt again just destroyes me.

"Blaine?!" I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Burt and Carole(for the sake of the story let's just pretend our queen Carole took Burts last name lol)Hummel. My eyes widen I haven't seen them in over a year.

"Burt Carole-" I start but I'm then pulled into a hug by both of them. Burt telling me he's glad to see me even though the circumstances are less then ideal. I really lost it though when he tells me Kurt was on his way to see me. I start sobbing in Burt and Caroles arms once again till the doctor comes out.

"He's stable for now we don't know if he's going to make it though. So I'd hate to say this but you should all say your goodbyes now as visiting hours are almost over." Carole and Burt go in first it seems as though Kurts awake. About 20 minutes go by and Burt let's me in. 

Time seems to stop as I'm starting into Kurts eyes "hi" I barely manage to choke out I notice Burt and Carole exit the room. "Come here" he says weakly while opening his arms up. I practically run into them and hold onto him. I feel him brushing hair out my face .

"I'm so-" 

"No no you're not saying sorry like you're never gonna see me again cause you are. I'm getting out this hospital and you're gonna take me on a coffee date where we can sort out all of are problems there." He tells me while kissing my head after I let out a wet laugh. "I've missed you so much Blaine but this isn't going to be the last time I see you okay!?" He try's reassuring me but I know Kurt. He's scared right now I'm pretty sure the doctor already told him what's going to happen. 

"Kur-" 

"No I told you I'm not saying goodbye Blaine!"

"Kurt j-just let me please" I look him in the eyes and notice there not viberant blue anymore there fading and so is his skin he's getting weaker I can tell. "Kurt I loved and will continue to love you for the rest of my life I'm so sorry for asking for a divorce I should of talked it out with you god I'm such an idiot I can't even apologize right. Kurt just know in the next lifetime I won't be so oblivious god I'll kiss you right away so you know it's me baby. I-I love you so much and again I'm so sorry. You were and always will be my teenage dream." 

"B-Blaine baby don't be sorry for anything you made me feel so loved every day spent with you was amazing god I love you so much Blaine" he started coughing and the many machines he was hooked up to started going off.

"No no Kurt baby please don't leave me"

"I-I'm not Blaine" he said his voice horse I could tell he was getting weaker by the minute . "Blaine w-will you do one thing for me please before I go" 

"Anything Kurt anything" 

"Kiss me" he barely above a whisper but I did as I pulled apart I saw his heart monitor go flat and in that moment I realized my soulmate was gone forever all because of a stupid mistake I made. 

"NOOOOOO KURT WHY KURT BABY PLEASE COME BACK NO NO NO!"

Kurt watched as Blaine sobbed over his body. "He'll be okay." He turned and saw his stepbrother Finn.

"Finn?!" He exclaimed with new tears forming in his eyes as he reached out and Finn brought him into a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much little brother"  
"I've missed you too Finn but how do you know he's gonna be okay?" Kurt asked while looking up at his brother.

"Because like what me and your mom have done for you,Rachel and all our friends and family he has you watching over him. Kurt perked up at the mention of his mom but his face feel when he realized he was leaving all his friends too. He walked forward though but took one final glance at Blaine and whispered "till I see you again" and then with Finn's arm around his shoulder they walked into heaven.

Please tell me what you think!!!!


	3. FINN!-Furt&Klaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn broke something very important to Kurt read to find out how Kurt reacts.  
> Basically some nice Furt angst and a little Klaine  
> TW:some light swearing and cussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I import stuff from Wattpad so the format may look a little weird so I apologize for that.

"Mmmmm B-Blaine" I moan while Blaine starts kissing my neck while hovering over him we where currently making out on my bed since my dad wasn't home he then leaves a new hickey and even though I'll annoy him later about it later in the moment though it's actually really hot. I turn my head so he can have more access to my neck while doing so I opened my eyes ever so slightly when I notice a photo frame had fallen on my desk. "What?" 

"What's wrong babe?" Blaine asked while pecking my lips and trying to bring my attention back to him which he fails at as I push him off of me to go get a better look. "Kuuuuuuurrrrrtttt" Blaine whines as I get up. I pick up the photo frame and gasp broken was the last photo of me and my mom. Tears start to fall anger rises in me as I see candy wrappers left the kind that Finn eats. I start to connect the dots and boy once I do I am beyond pissed which I guess Blaine must of noticed.

"Kurt what's wrong honey?" Blaine tries to ask while wrapping his arms around me and once again starts to leave a trail of kisses on my neck.

"He broke it Finn broke my last picture with my mom god I frikin hate him.UGHHHHH" I scream while pulling out of his grasp. "FINN!" I scream with slamming my door open and then barging into Finns room still screaming his name. 

"I'm down here Kurt what!?" I hear him shout to me I stomp down the stairs with Blaine behind me trying but failing to calm down. 

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I scream again while blocking the tv where Finn and Puck where currently playing video games. 

"Whoa calm down there Hummel your blocking the screen and wait is that a hickey on your neck there damn get it Hummel" Puck says to me

Finn then starts his older brother rant to Blaine about how he better watch out I wasn’t having it I cut him off addressing Puck first.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOAH!" I hear everyone gasp at my outburst I say while glaring at him then I'm back to glaring at Finn "AND YOU DONT EVEN START WITH THE OLDER BROTHER SHIT RIGHT NOW!" I say while pointing at him "you! broke! me and my moms last photo together! God I hate you so much Finn how could you!" I say while shoving the photo in his face.

"D-Dude I'm so sorry I was in your room cause I needed your history book since you still have the McKinley one and I lost mine and I accidentally knocked it down and I'm guessing you saw the wrappers too I'm so sorry Kurt I'll get you new one and everything I'm so sorry it was an accident." He says with that stupid dopey look he gets when he feels guilty he gets up to come and give me a hug but I push him away with one more glare at him I yell one more time "YOU CANT IDIOT THERE CUSTOM MADE AND ARE EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM FRAKENTEEN!"I turn around and stomp up the stairs again. I hear Blaine exhale and follow closely behind me again. As soon as where in my room I collapse into his arms and let it all out while Blaine whispers sweet nothings into my ear and rubs my back.

COUPLE WEEKS LATER

"YESSS FOUND IT!" I accidentally blurt out while in the middle of glee rehearsal. 

"Finn get off your phone" Mr.Shue yells

I mumbled out an apology and put my phone back now all I have to is wait for glee to end you might be wondering why we'll I was able to find the frame at the Westerville mall so after school I'm going to pick it up and Kurt is coming home this weekend with Blaine too so I'll be able to surprise him. We haven't talked since I broke the first one and I hate him being mad at me so hopefully this will make up for it.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Kurts car usually I'm home first but since I went to Westerville he got home first wait I just just realized he's been home alone with Blaine for about three hours shit Burt will kill me if he finds out. I quickly get out of the car and get inside. It was really quiet too quite if you ask me. 

I hear a thud then Kurt and Blaine who where trying to look like they weren't just making out come running down the stairs. I give him a pointed look "what was Blaine doing in your room for that long?" I say while smirking at him

"Don't play the big brother card right now Finn I'm still pissed at you" he says with tears starting to form in his eyes Blaine puts a hand on his shoulder and starts rubbing it. I saw him ready to go "wait Kurt I have something for you" he sighs and turns around I give him the bag he opens it and his eyes go wide his face goes into grin. "Thank you Finn! Love ya you big lug" he says while hugging me. "Love ya too little brother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think❤️


	4. Spoiled Rotten-Furt&Klaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short one shot about how spoiled Kurt is.(I mean don't act surprised like it's pretty obvious the kid had everyone wrapped around his finger)

Burt didn't mean for it to happen but he don't realized that Kurt was getting spoiled mainly by him. It was first brought to his attention when him and Kurt went out to buy a birthday present for his uncle Andy. Instead of coming home with one small bag he came home with five.

"You spoil him rotten. You know that right right?" His wife Elizabeth questioned him as he set down the bags.

Burt scoffed "it was a one time thing" it wasn't now usually as kids get older they tend to get spoiled less but not Kurt at first it was small things like toys,books,and games but it soon turned into clothes,expensive clothes may he add but Kurt did do his best to find bargains so he left it slide,to drawing pads,even a car. But it was just so damn hard to say no to the kid. Sure I've told him no but I always,well most of the time,feel guilty afterwards.

Years went by and when Burt remarried to his new wife Carole the last thing he ever expected was Kurt to become even more spoiled and no not by his step mother but by his step brother Finn.

When me and Kurt first started to become brothers it was pretty hard. We where always fighting and arguing but after awhile we started getting along better and he's pretty cool actually. Just one thing that really surprised me though was that it's almost impossible to say no to him. Trust me I've tried it's just when you do he gets this look in your face almost as if you've just kicked a puppy and plus he's my little brother now I'd do anything for him.

One time that really stood out for me was when he had to get his wisdom teeth taken out and he was in a bit more pain then most people are when they get taken out. He really wanted ice cream but there was a pretty bad snow storm coming in and Burt and my mom didn't feel it was safe to be driving.

Kurt understood but he was still pretty upset about it so I decided to go face the storm and drove to the nearest store. I got there and realized I didn't know what kind he wanted so I grab a bunch. I may of been out $14.49 after buying nine pints since I wasn't sure which flavor he wanted but it was all worth it when I came home and he had the biggest smile on his face.

I honestly thought me and Burt spoiled him the most but no we where both mistaken when Kurt started dating Blaine.

At first Blaine would just do little things that probably didn't really count as spoiling but to some might. Like always getting Kurt a little gift whenever they went on dates,pretty much always letting Kurt pick the movie on movie nights. One time during a Friday night dinner there was only one pice of pizza left. So Blaine took it and cut it in half giving the bigger half to Kurt.

One day during movie night it was Kurts turn to get up to go refill popcorn but one look in Blaines direction with his irresistible puppy dog eyes and Blaine was up refilling the popcorn. That's when Carole decided to come down stairs. "Blaine stop honey Kurt can get his own popcorn just because he's spoiled doesn't mean he can't." Carole said to the boys in a joking tone.

"But I've already been spoiled for sixteen years why stop now?" Kurt said in defense causing everyone to start laughing. Everyone tried to stop spoiling Kurt but as the years went by he really did end up becoming spoiled rotten and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was pretty good if I do say so myself. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Superman-Furt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the line Kurt says in the quarterback "watching him come down that hallway it was like Superman had arrived" okay so quick A/N This is gonna take place when they're little. Kurt is 8 Finn is 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:mention of death,bullying,slurs,death

Finns POV

It was just a normal sunny day in first grade for me but then all of a sudden disaster struck when I heard another kid crying. I look to the left of me or maybe it was the right I don't know but I looked and I saw a little boy who couldn't of been older then six from how tiny he was curled up in a ball and crying. I went up to him and sat beside him on the bench.

"Hey why you crying?" I asked him rubbing his back the same way my mom would rub mine when I was upset.

"T-The kids in music made fun of my voice. T-They took my sheet music and drew on it then threw i-it away" he explained bursting into even more tears I realized quickly that I was talking to Kurt Hummel. I remember my mom telling me about his mom being gone. So I did the only thing I knew how to do best I scoped him into a giant bear hug. For a second I felt him tense but then he relaxed into the hug.

"Don't worry Kurt I'll protect you I'll be your very own superhero like ummm."

"Like Superman?"

"Yeah like Superman!" I said proudly while smiling even brighter I then heard Kurt start laughing which made me laugh which made us have a giggle fit till recess was over.

Years went by me and Kurt got closer but didn't talk much during middle school. Till one day at school during lunch Kurt and a bunch of the popular kids came up to me. "Hey Finn guess what the f*g here wants to tell you!" They all yell exciditly expect for Kurt who has his head tucked low. But that word I remember Kurt telling me about it one and if wasn't a good word which made me confused because why would they use it-oh wait.

"Hey! Don't call him that." I say while standing up and standing in all of their faces which they didn't like since next thing I know punches are being thrown and Kurts on the ground crying. Wait Kurts on the ground crying I immediately dropped my fist and rushed over to Kurt and guide him to the bathroom. I just scoop him in my arms like I did the day I first meet him. "Like Superman?" He says while looking up at me. "Yeah like Superman" I made myself a promise that day to never let him out of my site.

High school was were things got complicated Kurt came out as gay and are parents started dating and ended up getting married. Which wasn't to bad I've also wanted a brother and now I have one even better he's my little brother. Okay well technically I'm younger and he's older but I'm taller and he's tiny even though he's had a growth spout.

I remember though when Kurt left McKinley and went to Dalton I felt like I had failed him but then he came back and I gave him the biggest hug ever. I remember him whispering to me "like Superman?" while chuckling a bit. I chuckled back "yeah like Superman"

Kurt POV

One day while I'm working on some homework I get a call from dad. "Kurt buddy I-I don't know how else to tell you but Finns died. I'm so sorry Kurt." My dad told me while sobbing. I refused to believe it there's no way he's gone. I don't even remember what I said to my dad I just remember ending the call and pulling up a certain contact and texting them.

**Superman🦸🏻‍♂️**

_Like Superman?_

There was no response Superman was gone no more hugs no more stealing my cookies. I started sobbing into my pillow not knowing what else to do.

A figure stood alone in the dark room all that could be heard where sobs through out the room and even though no one would hear him he still responded.

"Yeah like Superman"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought this was okay. What did y'all think please let me know!


End file.
